Let me Let Go
by JenLea
Summary: April tries to let Maureen Go. AprilXMaureen Pre RENT Sequel to Lullaby of Broadway


Let Me Let Go

Disclaimer: I own no one recognizable.

Summary: April tries to let go of Maureen. Sequel to Lullaby of Broadway.

Pairing: Mark/Maureen mentioned, April/Roger mentioned, Past Maureen/April

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April rolled over, quietly jamming her arm around Roger's waist. As she listened to his contented snores, she struggled not to cry. The moonlight drifted in through the parted Venetian blinds, lighting a path to the door. She quietly moved her arm, so, not to wake Roger. As she heard the refrigerator door open, she wiped her eyes, knowing it was Maureen.

_Let her go. _April thought, the red lights of the digital clock burning into her eyes. _If you ever want to live a normal life, you'll let her go. _She sighed, her stomach angrily rumbling, reminding her she had skipped dinner, to avoid Maureen.

It was Tuesday night. She should have been at Romeo's Roost, making love to her beloved. Instead, she was in bed with Roger, struggling not to go crazy…with her beloved mere feet away.

"Okay." She murmured, disentangling herself from Roger. "I'll grab some food, and lay back down. We don't have to talk."

She slowly padded across the room, cursing the icy floors. The heater must have gone out again. Why couldn't Mr. Gray just keep the place livable? His future son-in-law lived there. Wasn't making sure he didn't freeze to death important?

"Why are you still up?" Maureen asked, turning slowly around, her hand protectively rubbing her belly. "Couldn't sleep either?" She sighed, continuing to hunt through the refrigerator.

_I know, Mo. I know. You miss it too. I hear it in your voice. Not just the sex but also the love. _She thought.

April jerked her head, nibbling on her lower lip. She shouldn't have come out. She should have just waited until breakfast. No one ever died from not eating. She would have been fine.

"Mark can't figure out why I'm so restless." Maureen said, pouring a glass of milk. She grimaced as she sipped. "Doctor wants me to get more calcium, because those 'bitty bones' are forming." She sighed. "Can't I just get my calcium from Pistachio Gelato?" She sighed. "It tastes a hell of a lot better than this." April opened the refrigerator door, and faced Maureen.

"You're drinking Tom's Soy milk." April said. "That's why you don't like it. You never like soy milk." She poured a glass of cow's milk, and added a squirt of chocolate syrup. "Try that." She took the glass of soy milk, and sipped. "Not bad."

"You like that crap?" Maureen asked, sipping the milk. "All the power to you." She groaned. "I need an orgasm…badly." She rubbed her belly. "The little one sleeps with them, and Mark's not too _appealing_ anymore." She seized April's hand, and pressed into her belly. "Feel the little brat?" April nodded. "Norah Juliet, even her daddy wants Yoko Calleen."

"Calleen?" April grimaced. "Where the hell did he come up with that one?" Maureen shrugged.

"He's a man. Is there really any other explanation?" Maureen asked, opening the refrigerator again. "This no sex thing is going to make me fat," She pulled out a chocolate muffin.

"Maureen?" April murmured, the soft ticking of the clock penetrating her skull. "Do you want to…?"

"I thought we agreed no more." Maureen murmured, nibbling on her lower lip. "I thought we agreed to go back to the men we love." She settled on the couch. "Norah! Stop that!"

"The men we love?" April asked. "Roger's so high that half the time he doesn't remember my NAME." She sighed, reaching out for Maureen's hand. "Mark…is one of my best friends. I'll admit that much. However, he can't love you as much as I do. We can do this together. Be moms. Norah can have both of us." Her eyes were pleading, as they welled up with tears. "I'm sorry for the shit that I said when we found out about her."

"April…" Maureen sighed, her gaze eerily distant. "Do you think that this isn't killing me too?" She ran her hand over the bulk of her belly. "Do you think I can't feel your kiss in my dreams?"

"I want you to be mine forever."

Maureen said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
